Vs. Onix
Vs. Onix is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/17/2014. Story Brock is leading Ian, Elise and Conway around the museum, their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Ian stops at the skeleton of a Kabutops. Brock: You’ve got a good eye. That’s a Kabutops, a fierce Pokémon from the prehistoric era. Ian: What are these fossil Pokémon? Brock: Pokémon that existed millions of years ago, but was unable to survive a rapidly changing world. It would take extreme dedication to raise one of them in this day and age. Almost everything from their lives would be gone, and impossible to duplicate. Conway: What do you think Team Rocket wanted with the fossils? Brock: There is a facility on Cinnabar Island that has been researching in reviving ancient Pokémon from fossils. They most likely want to revive them and use them for whatever evil purpose they have in mind. Ian, would you take this fossil there to see if you can revive it? (He hands Ian the Helix fossil.) I think it would be in better hands with you. Talk to Blaine. He’ll help you. Ian: (Taking the fossil) Thank you. I will treat it with care. Also, I would like to challenge you to a gym battle. Brock: And I accept. We’ll battle tomorrow, after our teams are rested. Ian: Agreed. End Scene Ian and Brock are at the edges of a rocky battlefield, Elise and Conway watching from a catwalk above. Forrest, Brock’s younger brother, is the referee. Forrest: This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle! The winner will be the trainer with a Pokémon able to continue. Also, only the challenger may substitute his Pokémon. Brock: Go, Geodude! Brock throws his Pokéball, choosing Geodude. Geodude: Geo! Ian: Squirtle! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Squirtle. Squirtle stares Geodude down. Squirtle: Squirtle. Forrest: And begin! Brock: Geodude, Rock Throw! Ian: Water Gun! Geodude Throws Rocks at Squirtle, who repels them with Water Gun. Geodude appears in front of Squirtle, startling it. Brock: Mega Punch. Geodude’s fist glows white as it strikes with Mega Punch, sending Squirtle flying into the air. Squirtle recovers and fires Water Gun, knocking Geodude back. It is weak, but gets back up. Conway: That looked like it should’ve defeated Geodude! Brock: Geodude’s ability is Sturdy, which protects it from a one hit KO. Now, Magnitude! Geodude slams its arms into the ground, shaking it. Squirtle falls onto its back, struggling to get back up. Ian: Withdraw, then Rapid Spin! Squirtle Withdraws, as it shakes with the attack. Squirtle then uses Rapid Spin, traveling across the ground and slamming into Geodude, defeating it. Forrest: Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Squirtle! Brock: (Returning Geodude.) Great job, Geodude. You deserve a good rest. Now go, Rhyhorn! He chooses Rhyhorn, which roars at Squirtle. Rhyhorn: Horn! Ian: Squirtle, return! (He returns Squirtle.) Go, Bulbasaur! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Elise: Huh? Why’d he switch Pokémon? Conway: He might think Squirtle took too much damage, or that Bulbasaur would be a better choice. Forrest: And, begin! Brock: Rhyhorn, Rock Blast! Ian: Vine Whip! Rhyhorn fires rocks from its horn, as Bulbasaur catches a rock with Vine Whip. It slams the boulder into the next one, as it repels the third one. Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf, leaves spinning towards Rhyhorn. Brock: Fury Attack! Rhyhorn swings its horn several times, repelling the leaves. Brock: Now, Horn Drill! Rhyhorn’s horn begins to spin, as it charges at Bulbasaur. Ian: Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur releases a blue powder from its bulb, hitting Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn falls over, fast asleep. Ian: Finish with Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf striking Rhyhorn several times. Rhyhorn is defeated. Forrest: Rhyhorn is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner! Brock: (Returning Rhyhorn.) I’m proud of you. Now, Onix! Let’s rock and roll! He chooses Onix, which roars as it towers over the field. Onix: On! Ian: Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf! Brock: Bind. Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf, the attack bouncing off Onix. Onix roars, as it swings its tail around, wrapping around and using Bind to squeeze Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur tries to break out, but is unable to. Brock: Iron Tail. Onix tosses Bulbasaur into the air, as its tail glows silver, slamming Bulbasaur into the ground, defeated. Forrest: Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Onix! (Ian returns Bulbasaur.) Ian: Good fight, Bulbasaur. Go, Squirtle! (He chooses Squirtle.) Water Gun! Squirtle: Squirtle! Brock: Dig! Squirtle fires Water Gun, as Onix dodges, Digging into the ground. The field shakes as it travels underground, Squirtle falling over onto its back. It tries to get up, as Onix comes out, slamming into Squirtle, it going flying. Squirtle crashes down, defeated. Forrest: Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Onix! (Ian returns Squirtle.) Ian: Good try, Squirtle. (Smiling) It’s so big, yet so fast. Perfect training for speed. Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash runs onto the field, ready to go. Forrest: Begin! Brock: Onix, Rock Slide! Onix glows, as boulders materialize in the air, falling on the field. Ian: Sandstorm. Sandslash swings its claws, using Sandstorm to repel the Rocks. Sandslash then charges in, claw glowing with a white energy sphere for Crush Claw. Brock: Tricky. But not fast enough. Onix, use Iron Tail! Onix reacts, colliding Iron Tail with Crush Claw. Onix wins and breaks Crush Claw, sending Sandslash flying. Ian: Rollout! Sandslash recovers, using Rollout to stop and fall forward, heading towards Onix. Brock: Bind! Then Iron Tail! Onix catches Sandslash in Bind, it unable to break free. Sandslash struggles, as Onix tosses it up, swinging an Iron Tail. Sandslash uses Rollout and rolls over Iron Tail, hitting Onix in the face. Sandslash hits the ground, Onix roaring. Ian & Brock: Dig! Sandslash and Onix Dig underground. The field is quiet for a moment, as Onix plows out of the ground with Sandslash going flying. Sandslash hits the ground, using its claw to stand up. Onix lingers over it, roaring slightly. Sandslash stands up, as it jumps and starts spinning in place. A silver ring of energy forms around Sandslash, as it rolls at Onix with Gyro Ball, slamming into it and knocking it over. Elise: That was! Conway: Gyro Ball! It’s a Steel type move, which is strong against Rock types. Ian: Dig, then Gyro Ball! Sandslash Digs, as Onix gets up. Sandslash strikes Onix, distorting it as it switches to Gyro Ball, ramming Onix hard. Onix falls over, encompassing the field as it is defeated. Forrest: Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Sandslash, the victor is Ian! (Brock returns Onix.) Brock: That was a great battle. Get a good rest. (Brock walks over to Ian, who was petting Sandslash, which was exhausted.) That was a strong battle. I haven’t had a gym battle like that in a long time. Here, the Boulder Badge. You’ve earned it. Ian takes the Boulder Badge, pinning it inside his jacket. Ian: Thanks Brock. And I’ll take good care of the fossil. Main Events *Ian defeats Brock, obtaining the Boulder Badge. *Sandslash learns Gyro Ball. *Ian obtains the Helix Fossil from Brock. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Brock *Forrest Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Geodude (Brock's) *Rhyhorn (Brock's) *Onix (Brock's) Trivia *None of Brock's Pokémon are evolved. (Dioga beta (talk) 18:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian